Fanfiction Discovered
by Spike-Big-Bad
Summary: When Chloe stumbles upon a Smallville Fanfiction site, hilarity ensues, as well as a look into the future for more than one person.


**DISCLAIMER:** This is a harmless piece of Fan Fiction. I own nothing but a small pen with only a few millimeters of ink, so don't sue me.

**A/N: **The fan fictions the characters read in this story are from my own mind. Any resemblance to fanfics written by others are a complete coincidence. I might write more, I might not. We'll see. Enjoy.

* * *

Chloe sat at her computer, her expose on LuthorCorp's Level 33.1 was nearly finished. Amazingly, Chloe had nearly finished it in record time. She just had to put the final touches on it and Lex Luthor was history. Part of her felt bad, but with Lana's suspicions, she reasoned that the new Mrs. Luthor was behind her all the way. 

She keyed in the last sentence and felt the warm glow of satisfaction that came with finishing a story. She saved the file, clicked print and moved over to the printer. Her deadline was not for a few hours, so she figure she could just waste sometime until she had to hand in her piece.

She brought up an internet browser and began to surf for some good online stories to read. As she surfed, she came across a link that spelt out in bold capitals "SMALLVILLE FANFICTION". Curiosity drew her in as she maneuvered the mouse to click on the link. The browser page changed to a bright white screen. The name "SMALLVILLE" was written in tall red letters, in a strange font Chloe had never seen before. Below it were links to the several stories listed on the site. A small summery existed underneath each of them. She looked at the first link which was titled "Somewhere: A Smallville Story". Her eyes lowered to the summery.

_When Clark goes missing after having an argument with Chloe, the erstwhile journalist goes on a mission to find him. Chloark_

Chloe shook her head and scrolled down a little bit more, until she came to a story entitled "Smallville 10 years later." Again curiosity took her and she glanced at the summery, her eyes widening as she read.

_10 years after High School Graduation sees Clark Kent as a bumbling reporter for the Daily Planet and Lex Luthor as the corrupt evil business tycoon of LuthorCorp. Based on Superman: The Movie._

Chloe clicked on the link and began to read. 1 hour later she had finished the first four chapters and was staring with her mouth open at the screen.

The doors to the office opened and Chloe's head snapped up as Clark Kent walked into the room.

"Hey Chloe, have you seen-"

"Clark get over here now!" She snapped. Clark walked around the side of the desk and stared at Chloe.

"What's wrong?"

"Read this last little scene." Clark peered at the screen and began to read.

_Lois unbuckled her seat belt and moved across the unconscious pilot to the side door of the Helicopter. Her hands, drenched with nervous sweat, grabbled with the lock. Suddenly she felt herself slipping. She grabbed the only thing she could, her seatbelt. She was now hanging desperately over the crowded streets of Metropolis, clinging to a seat belt from a crashed Helicopter on the top of the Daily Planet building… If she survived this, she would have one hell of a story to write._

_Down below, the doors of the Daily Planet opened, depositing Clark Kent onto the grey concrete. He adjusted his glasses and buttoned his raincoat up. He was about to hail a taxi when he noticed the crowds all staring up at the roof. Then his super hearing heard it, a cry for help, which was no ordinary cry for help. This one came from Lois. His heart began to pound, as he contemplated what to do. With all of his powers he could save her, but then his secret would be out. He could move really fast and no one would see him, just a blur. Then he remembered. His costume, the one Jor-El had given him. He could use that and no one would dare suspect him._

_His face set in determination as he began to search the surrounding area. His eyes fell on a phone booth, but that wouldn't do. Lois's screams for help were getting more frantic and then he spied it. The revolving doors of a clothes store across the street. He made sure no-one was looking, took off his glasses and began to run for the revolving doors. Lois's screams echoed in his ears, it was as if she were right next to him. In a bid to save time, he raised his hands to his shirt and ripped it open revealing a red and yellow symbol similar to his father's crystal. He super sped into the revolving doors and when he emerged, he was wearing blue body armor with a red cape and red boots. As he walked forward he bumped into a youth._

"_Whoa dude," the youth said checking out his armor. "That one is cool outfit, man!"_

"_Excuse me," Clark said the youth, before propelling himself into the air, just as Lois began to fall. Her screams penetrated his mind, as he willed himself to fly faster. He could hear the collective intake of breath from the crowd below, as he arms wrapped around Lois's figure. Lois whipped her head around, taking in his lean form. "It's okay miss. I've got you."_

"_You've got me?" she asked, before looking around him. "Who's got you?"_

_Clark just smiled as he flew upward towards the top of the building. As he got closer, the helicopter lost its struggle with gravity and pummeled it way to the ground below. Clark transferred Lois to his other arm and held out his now free hand. With surprising ease he grabbed the Helicopter and continued upward without missing a beat. Cheers and claps emanated from the ground below as Clark flew upward. He reached the roof and deposited the helicopter and Lois on solid ground. He called out to two security officers, and told them to get help for the pilot, before turning to Lois._

"_Are you okay?" he said, his voice purposely deepened to sidetrack recognition. Lois just nodded, for once speechless. "Well I hope this little incident hasn't put you off flying. Technically, It's still the safest way to travel." He turned to leave, before he could he fly away, Lois spoke._

"_Wait! Who are you?"_

"_A friend"_

Clark stopped reading at that point and sat back speechless. Chloe stared him, as he looked at the screen in awe and wonder.

"Weird huh?" Chloe ventured. Clark just nodded. "Well?"

"How did this person find out about my abilities?"

"I don't know. According to this though after you save Lois, you give her an interview, after which she names you Superman."

Clark stared now at Chloe, open mouthed. "_Superman?_ Chloe do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?"

"I know but it catches on, and you don't seem to mind."

"Well I mind now!" Clark stood up from the desk and walked around it, heading for the doors. "I gotta sleep on this, I'll come by tomorrow okay."

"Okay." Chloe replied. As Clark left the room, Lois entered. Chloe left that story behind and began to search for something else, when her cousin dropped into the seat next to her.

"S'up cuz?" She said loudly, startling Chloe.

"Lois!"

"What'ya got here?" Lois inquired, as she took over Chloe's mouse and began to scroll down the page.

"It's nothing Lois."

"Looks… like… something. What the hell is this?" she asked. Chloe tried to look away, but Lois was too much like the General, this was of course a fact that made everyone who knew the General very uncomfortable, as he is the sort of man who you can't help but confess your sins to.

"It's fan fiction. Someone is writing these stories about well… us."

Lois turned back to the screen and found a particularly interesting piece entitled "Why Love Sucks (Especially when the one you love is a friend from another star)" Lois clicked on the link and began to read.

_Ya know what sucks? Love sucks, that's what sucks. Especially when that love comes with the knowledge that the person you care about isn't exactly from around here. If you haven't guessed I speak from experience. The person I loved was the most caring, considerate person I had ever known. Unfortunately for me, I could never be with this person; for fear that my life could be in danger. Had my love interest not been from a doomed planet, then I might have had a chance, but now… well lets just say that now I'm destined to be alone. Me, James Bartholomew Olsen, Photographer for the Daily Planet and her, Supergirl, hero sidekick to the Man of Steel._

Lois and Chloe looked at each other, with that same feeling that the weirdness factor had just risen by fifty percent. Both women were speechless, even when the doors opened and in walked Jimmy Olsen.

"Hey Chloe" The cousins looked up him with strange looks on their faces. He started to feel a little weirded out by all this unwarranted attention. "What?" The girls looked at each other again, and then began to laugh. "What?" Jimmy called above the laughter, starting to feel very, very creeped out now. "Why are you laughing like that? What is it?"

"Oh, nothing Jimmy. Just this stuff here, it's kinda funny when you look at it in a certain way." Chloe covered.

"Wow, is that the time? I gotta go. See ya," Lois rose as Jimmy took her seat. He started to check out the links on his Girlfriend's computer. Just as Lois got to the doors, Jimmy called out to her.

"Uh, Lois! You might wanna check this out!" Lois turned around and marched back to the screen. She pulled up a chair and began reading.

_Clark lay on his bed, watching his wife of 24 hours sleeping next to him. Her brown hair fanned out behind her as she slept soundly. She stirred suddenly and whispered under breath "Stop staring at me Smallville."_

"_I thought we'd left that behind at the altar?" Clark asked of his gorgeous wife._

"_Nope," she smiled._

"_Lois Kent," he chastised. "I love you." Lois leaned on her arm._

"_I love you too," she said before she…_

"I am not reading another word of this," Lois stood and headed towards the doors. She stepped through them without looking back. Chloe and Jimmy looked at each other, before she came back in. "Me and Smallville?" she asked. Chloe shrugged, as did Jimmy. "It would never work," she said turning around and walking away, before turning on her heels and coming back. "If either of you too tell anyone about this I will hunt you down and kill you horribly." Jimmy and Chloe zipped their mouths closed, as Lois left for the night. The moment she was out of earshot, they both fell into fits of laughter.

"James Olsen, I never knew you could be so evil," Chloe said in between giggles.

"I didn't know I could type that quickly," Jimmy replied, sending Chloe into more giggling fits of laughter. She stole a glance at the clock, realizing that she only had a few more minutes before her deadline was due.

"Sorry Jimmy, I gotta go. Deadline is in two minutes."

"Yeah, that's what I came down to tell you," Chloe gave him that 'Why didn't you then?' look and he protested, "You didn't give me a chance to say anything." Chloe grabbed her coat, switched off her computer, grabbed her story and walked her way into the Editor's room. After depositing her story, she and Jimmy walked out from the Daily Planet and headed home.


End file.
